Nineteen Years
by kyri05
Summary: It's been 19 years. A fateful meeting makes them realize that what happens in the past, doesn't always stay there. A different take on what really happened at the Platform. DMHG


A tuft of smoke streaked the air above Platform 3 ¾. Distinctive voices could be heard from the bustling noise below.

"I have to be sorted into Gryffindor! It's obviously the best house," Hugo declared with a determined air.

Lily considered this, " Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad now would it? All the most intelligent wizards and witches are sorted there. And Slytherin is said to have..."

Ron quickly cut her off, "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you Hugo. But no pressure, of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband as Hugo started to turn white.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished bending down to assure her son that his father didn't mean it. He seemed genuinely afraid of being in any other house than Gryffindor and assuaging his fears looked up at Ron's voice.

"Look who it is."

Hermione stood up dusting herself off and looked at the person in question. Tall and broad, he was wearing a dark coat that only seemed to emphasize his pale features and hair. Hermione caught her breath softly as she looked in disbelief. She hadn't known he was coming.

She had hoped he would. Hoped he wouldn't.

He nodded curtly at them, and as the rest of their group turned their back he caught her eye. His gaze caught her own, realization seeming to sweep over him, their contact lasting what seemed like ages. And in it she could see it all. Forbidden. Foreboding

Her gaze was broken by Ron's mutterings as he accidentally jostled her, unaware of what had just occurred.

" –little Scorpious…"

Hermione slowly drew her eyes away, coming back to reality.

* * *

" Oi! I think it's Dean and Luna," Ron exclaimed dragging the kids over to the couple.

"Ron, I'm going to go check out the compartments in the back, I'll be back soon," Hermione whispered to the preoccupied Ron. He absentmindedly nodded at her. Hermione hastily walked away, glad for the opportunity to clear her head.

19 years later, and he still had the same effect on her. She shivered as the autumn wind turned sharp. Quickening her step she saw a small nook with a bench and stepped inside laying the side of her head on the cold brick wall. Hermione closed her eyes unable to figure out what emotion she was feeling. It seemed to fill her up until she couldn't breathe, and only got worse the more she thought about him.

That night…

A small tear escaped and trickled down her cold cheeks.

Hermione opened up her eyes slowly and sucked in air willing herself to walk out of the corner. Her mind resolute she walked out and headed towards the bench nearby as she looked up she found she was staring into a pair of gray eyes.

"Hermione…" his low voice was soft making her shiver. She didn't turn her gaze away.

"Draco" she replied her voicing matching his.

The smooth strong planes of his hadn't changed with time, his face as sculpted as before, his hair still a magnificent white blonde. But age had left its mark, Draco looked older, wiser, and to Hermione even more beautiful. And in his eyes was a tenderness she couldn't handle. She looked away only to realize this was even more painful. Carefully, she turned her face back and could make out a faint smile on his face. Far from happy, it was a half smile filled with bitterness only she could fathom.

"Hermione!?" a faint cry broke them out of their revelry. A look of irritation passed across his face as she reluctantly turned. Draco grabbed her hand pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small black drawstring bag, which he placed in her hand, protectively curling them over the package.

" You dropped it the last time we saw each other, " he said answering her question.  
Hermione stared at the bag unwilling to open it in front of him. Hearing her name being cried again, she opened her mouth to respond, but closed it at the look in his eyes. Draco still held her hand and moved closer, his face just inches away from hers. His eyes darkened as Hermione felt her pulse quicken as he leaned in. Their lips were just about to touch when he pulled back at the sound of her name being called. And in that moment she saw in his eyes everything she felt. Hermione leaned in and pulled him close, not willing to let the moment go, kissing him with all she could muster. The voice calling for her became louder and they pulled apart. Draco gave her one last look before letting go of her hand as she turned and walked out of his life once again.

* * *

"Ron! You're scaring him, stop telling him about things that aren't true." Ginny scolded as Ron grinned. Hermione smiled as Hugo finally let her go and went to play with Albus before he left. Everyone else was in the midst of something, and seeing her chance Hermione took the package out of her pocket. Pulling the satin drawstring apart she emptied the contents of the bag into her palm.

A small ring fell into her palm. A wave of memories hit her as she picked it up holding it into the light. It was encrusted gold ring with two initials intertwined,

D and H. Hermione's mind whizzed as she realized that he had kept it, a second wave of emotion hitting her. She gazed at it as she slipped it on her ring finger, holding her right hand up as the sun glinted off the ring. Hermione felt something and turned suddenly encountering a pair of gray eyes that had never left her.

And looking at him she knew, that it would never be over. 

* * *

**A/N So what do you guys think? I have ideas for more chapters but should I end it here? input welcome!**


End file.
